


Monster I Can't Ignore

by braindelete



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of alcoholism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix it Fic for the fact that no one even mentioned that Tony fell off the wagon during Fear Itself.</p><p>Tony's friends offer support in the wake of his sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster I Can't Ignore

He’d prepared for the end of the world too many times in too short of a time to feel comfortable with it. This was the nature of things, in this life he’d chosen for himself in a cave when he was a younger man with less gray hair and fewer scars. Even then he’d been prepared for the end of the world. Well, his world, at the very least. Somehow, the world never ended when it was supposed to. 

Tony knew he should have seen it coming. He’d made a choice that carried more weight than he could physical shoulder on his own and that affected more than just himself. Somewhere in his mind he’d known that all along. He saw it coming. He knew this would happen eventually. He just figured he’d have more time to wrap his brain around what he’d done on his own, before the cavalry showed up. 

They meant well. 

Carol was the first one there. That made the most sense to him. Your sponsor falls off the wagon and you’re going to have something to say about it. Also, she could fly. Tony didn’t even question her standing with her hands in her bomber jacket outside his Seattle home. He didn’t say a word, neither did she. He simply opened the door and let her inside, before following her in. 

“I’m fine.” He offered. “You don’t need to send the intervention league in to help me. It was a calculated risk. It worked. It’s done.”

Carol stared at him. “Believe it or not, I’m not here to bust your balls. I’m here to see if you’re alright. I’ll leave the ball busting to Steve and Henry.”

Tony smirked, shaking his head and opening the fridge. “Looks like I’ve got soda, and some questionable milk…”

She knew he was being intentionally evasive of why she was here, and what they needed to talk about. She also knew they wouldn’t have long in private because Steve, Rhodey, maybe Henry… one of them, if not all of them, would be here any minute. This wasn’t just a problem Tony could deal with on his own. He’d tried that before, and it didn’t end well. 

“I’m fine.” She smiled softly. “You can’t avoid talking about this. I mean it when I say I just want to check on you.”

Tony let out a long sigh through his nostrils and hung his head. “I said that I’m fine. I don’t know if I can say it anymore clearly. Should we start trying other languages? Estoy bien, je suis tres bien, Ii sto bene, 我沒事, Ես տուգանք …” 

“Did you just speak Armenian?” 

“How else am I going to marry a Kardashian?”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Your jokes aren’t as cute as you think they are.”

Tony’s reply never came as there was a knock on his door. Only one person, of all his friends, knocked on his door. He would never know if it was old fashioned manners or because the one time he didn’t know Steve had walked in on Tony in the middle of what had appeared to be Bethany giving him a blow job. She hadn’t been, in fact, she was fixing his broken pant zipper so he didn’t catch skin between the metal teeth like the first ten minutes of There’s Something About Mary. Nevertheless, despite explanation, Steve Rogers always knocked. 

“I’m doomed.” Tony said, before going to open the door. “Come on in, the intervention is just getting started.”

“Tony…” Steve had that tone, that “I’m scolding you with care” tone that made Tony feel like he was 12 again. “You know that’s not what this is about.”

As Steve entered, he noticed Carol was already in the room. That must be why Tony assumed this was an intervention. His friends were here to check on him and he thought he was in trouble. He couldn’t really blame Tony for his reaction to them showing up here to check on him. His past experiences with reactions to his drinking had not always been… positive. Steve had been guilty himself of dismissing the serious nature of Tony’s alcoholism with his anger. 

“I’m fine. I told Carol in six languages that I’m fine.” He grinned. “Don’t worry. No burning buildings or alleys to pull me out of in your immediate future.”

Steve frowned. “Tony. That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Tony dismissed again. 

“You’re telling me that you gave up your sobriety and it’s no big deal?” Steve replied. “I’m not an idiot, Tony. I know you better than that. Even if you aren’t going to continue drinking, you are not fine with this.”

Tony didn’t reply. 

“We’re here to support you. To make sure that if you need someone here for you through this that you have that. We’re your friends, Tony. We just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Steve continued.

Tony said nothing. He hoped Steve was finished. He wanted to say he was fine again, because until this moment, he’d believed that. He’d done what he’d needed to, made his sacrifice to Odin. It had given him the weapons they needed and in the end they’d lost Bucky, and they’d lost Thor but they’d won. Even though Steve just buried his best friend for the second time, he was here with Tony, making sure he was okay. He was being a shit about it. Good work, Tony. 

“I’m scared.” He admitted, but he didn’t look at either. “I’m scared that I enjoyed it. I’m scared that I missed the taste. I’m scared that I didn’t stop for awhile because I figured if we were all going to die anyway, I’d rather go out drunk.”

He appreciated neither of them spoke to interrupt him. Neither of them jumped to condemnation as soon a he looked up to inform them he was done. He took a deep, shaking breath in an attempt to not break apart in front of them. He’d been breaking apart for well over a year and he was done doing that. He was in too many pieces already. 

“How are you feeling now?” Carol asked. 

No accusations. Just an honest question. 

“I am still scared because I really want another drink.” He hung his head. “I haven’t had any. I won’t have any. But I want it, and I hate that.”

Steve was hesitant at first. “Please don’t get mad it I ask, but… do you have anything in the house?”

He couldn’t blame Steve for asking. He was known to keep that reminder bottle hidden behind a painting in a wall safe. Few people knew about that bottle. He didn’t have that now. He shook his head.

“There’s nothing her but soda.” He answered.

“And questionable milk.”

Steve pulled Tony into a hug. He hadn’t expected it and the truth was that Steve was like a giant bear every single time. Tony might be only slightly shorter, but Steve’s mass was greater and there was an enveloping embrace. He had no choice but to return the hug and as he did, he felt safer, the anxious slamming of his heart calmed to a more steady and normal rhythm and his breathing seemed to be easier. Steve was a comfort, warm arms and safe space. It was good. After all the fighting and all the anger, that this could come out of it regardless. 

“Thanks.” Tony felt his voice quiver. Don’t cry, asshole.

“You need anything, you call me.” Steve pulled back. “Thank you, for getting those weapons.”

Just as Steve pulled away, Carol was next as if this was a line to hug Tony and he hadn’t been informed of it. He returned this hug easier. Carol was smaller than Steve and about Tony’s size so he could return easier and not melt into this. He appreciated her affection because she always smelled so good. 

“You know that’s double for me, sponsor.” She told him. 

“Yeah, I got it.” He laughed weakly. “Thanks. For coming. And listening and… not assuming anything.”

She nodded, pulling back and patting his cheek.

“Call Henry.”

 

 

When the dust had settled from Carol and Steve's visit, Tony found himself alone in the quiet of his place. He didn't like the woods. It was so serene and empty, He missed the 24 hour buzz of New York outside his window. But it did make it easier for him to recognize the tell tale sounds of repulsor jets. 

Rhodey wasn't the kind to land and come in from the balcony door. He knew he'd leave the armor and come to the front door like an adult. Tony wasn't in the mood for that tonight. If anyone had earned the right to barge in his front door after he was drinking, it was Rhodey. So, Tony went outside to greet his friend instead. 

"Hey. You could at least call first..." Tony called down to him. "What if I was naked? Or in the shower?"

"How would that be different from any other time?" Rhodey replied. 

Tony laughed. "The cavalry has come and gone. You're late." 

He went inside when Rhodey made it clear he was not going to continue to communicate in yells from a distance. He shut the balcony door just as Rhodey came in though the front. Tony stood there, motionless because at a distance he could hide his feelings but up close, Rhodey could see through him like glass. 

"I figured you didn't need to be overwhelmed. I'd come on my own so you didn't feel ganged up on." Rhodey replied.

The space between them closed and as Rhodey moved in for a hug, Tony responded with a cling. Rhodey had no choice but to grab hold of the other man, unsure if Tony would be able to support his own weight any further, or if he even wanted to. Steve had likely put him through the ringer of emotions with Carol at his side. So now it was Rhodey's job to mop up the ring and help the boxer back to his house. 

"Hey, easy there, Tone. It's okay." Rhodey assured. "You're okay."

Tony broke in front of Rhodey. He wasn’t sure why he did it here instead of in front of Steve and Carol. Part of it might have been that he needed to show his strength in this in front of Carol. He was her sponsor and he fell off the wagon and he needed to show her that it was going to be okay. Even if he wasn’t worried about her (because she’s been much stronger at sobriety than he’d ever been). But Rhodey was safe. Rhodey was a place that there was no need to protecting himself. All the cards were on the table in a way they weren’t with others. 

“I’m sorry. I had to give up what was most important to me. That was it.” 

Rhodey pulled out of the hug once he realized Tony could stand on his own again, and made sure that when they looked at each other, they were face to face. 

“You don’t have to explain to anyone okay? You did what you had to.” He frowned. “I’m not mad that you drank. I’m worried about how you’re dealing with it. I’m concerned for your well-being. Yes, it sucks, you had a drink. But my job as your friend is to make sure you’re okay, and that you’ve got a grip so we don’t lose you again at the bottom of a bottle. “

Tony nodded, biting his lower lip and leaning his forehead against Rhodey’s shoulder. He didn’t want to cry but he knew that he would. Because it was his stupid best friend who had seen him through all his bad ideas since they’d met in that jungle all those years ago. 

“I’m an idiot. Why do you put up with me?”

“I think it’s because one time you licked me and claimed me as your own.”

Tony laughed. “Can you just stay tonight?”  
Rhodey stayed. 

 

The next morning while Rhodey was still asleep, Tony was up making coffee and an attempt at breakfast. He paced while pancakes cooked and then he flipped and while bacon sizzled in the pan beside the griddle, he finally picked up his phone. He thumbed over the touch screen one time, before he finally found the name he was looking for. With a deep breath, he sent the call.

Two rings before an answer.

“Hey, H…. could we have lunch or something? I need to talk.” 

Henry didn’t even need to ask why. “Sure but I hope you’re coming here, because I can’t get to Seattle from LA by lunch?”

Tony scoffed. “I have a flying suit of armor. I’ll see you at one.”

 

Fin


End file.
